


Shut Up

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Nightfalcon Dives into the Mindset of a Character in a Canon Scene(s) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Luka's ability to hear heart tunes, Silencer ep but in Luka’s perspective, and all you think is shut up my dude, and then you hear Bob Roth, and you wonder what Luka was thinking, not official name, whatever, when he got akumatized, when you rewatch Silencer five times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Luka wants one thing: for Bob Roth to shut upAlternatively: I write out of Luka's perspective for funsies because this episode is gold





	Shut Up

Luka normally was a chill guy. But even the most chill had their breaking points.

And for the love-dazed musician, his breaking point was seeing his music stolen and his crush's art poorly copied.

Confronting the thieves might as well have been confronting a brick wall. The Roths weren't going to budge, so Luka decided it was best to retreat for now. 

Marinette, however, bless her sweet soultune, was not one to give up. She was more than ready to tell the world of this crime.

Then Bob Roth grabbed her elbow and got in her face about all he could do to her. Luka was horrified, he didn't want her career destroyed over this, but something needed to be done. The man's heart, a dishonest and rotten tune, beat loud and strong as the man's confidence grew, while Marinette's tune shrank in fear, a cornered, wounded cat. Luka would've crumpled under the man's tune had it not been for Marinette's terrified song. He wanted to intervene, but the only way he knew how was to clock the jaw of the man spewing out his plans to destroy Marinette's career, and he knew that was not how Marinette wanted this confrontation to go.

_Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up! _Luka's mind screamed. The man's physical voice and his heart tune made Luka's head pound, the only thing keeping him from screaming in agony was Marinette's tune, he growled as he endured the pain of his beloved Marinette's tune shrank more and more.__

__And then..._ _

__A voice, smooth and soothing, yanked him out of his agony and pain. It was Hawkmoth._ _

__A small part of him told him it was wrong._ _

__But he was in so much pain._ _

__And the need to silence this man...overwhelmed him._ _

__And Luka, no, Silencer, accepted._ _

__Darkness enveloped Luka as he placed the mask over his face, and all went dark._ _

__< >-<>-<>-<>_ _

__Now he was very confused. He was on the set, and Ladybug's kind eyes bore into his as she gently explained what happened. Then Bob Roth burst into the room strapped to a chair with masking tape, snapping how Ladybug tied him up in a dressing room. Luka felt a flicker of anger at the man, and it heightened as the man turned to him. He tried to ignore the man's tune as he watched Roth spew out how he was the one who stole Kitty Section's music and designs, but noticed at the corner of his eye that Chat Noir was manning the camera._ _

__Busted._ _

__The man's tune changed from belligerent confidence to sheer terror, followed by a cover-up note, not unlike a musician who makes the wrong note and tries to cover it up._ _

__It was a nice cover-up, but not one Luka was going to accept. He'll take performing live, but not take that record deal. Nope, nope, not going to happen._ _

__Luka would rather have his arms tied behind his back during a performance than ever sign a deal with that man._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Took me like a half hour to write


End file.
